The Hunter and the Wolf
by Arwhous1991
Summary: I am a shadow hunter and I did the impossible I have fallen in love with an Alpha none the less a Hale.
1. Chapter 1

**I first want to say this is my first fan fiction, and this will get a little smutty so you have been warned! I do not own Teen Wolf what so ever I just own my own characters. I hope you all enjoy and I am sorry if it isn't all grammar correct. I am not perfect. **

So here I am again running into the woods past one in the morning chasing another killer that for all I know could rip me into shreds at any moment. Although I can only say this I am the one thing that these beings are afraid of. The things I do to make my father proud. So I guess I should bring up the point of who the hell I am. My name is Alyssa and I am a shadow fighter. We are born every few generations always being a female, for reasons not known to me. I have several abilities that I have been gifted with, speed, fast healing, first sight memorization, and strength. I am like my very own version of 'Buffy." Well not the fact that I have never had a boyfriend in my entire life and people think I am very awkward. I gained my abilities after my mother died when I was four; a demon killed her on a hunt. Back to my tracking, I have been tracking a changeling for several weeks now they take children in the night at clone themselves to look like the kidnapped child and begin to feed on their sleeping parents.

After several hours I finally walked onto a storm drain, hearing small cries of helpless children made my blood boil. Sneaking up into the sanctuary I see it leaning over a small candle, as I make my way to it I pull out my dagger and slice the creature's throat.

That folks is my normal Saturday night.

I take the missing children to their homes and make my way to my own bed. Only coming to find an empty home, and a letter sitting on the kitchen table, meaning another mission. I read the letter aloud making me feel not so alone.

My sacred daughter I know that you have finished your assignment and I have found you another. Be certain that this is no easy task; I have come across several deaths in a town called Beacon Hills. I know of a hunter named Chris Argent that lives here and has contacted me of the string of murders he requested you personally my girl. He has already given me the information of two separate werewolf packs in the area, one being put together of all alphas. He has a room and already gotten you a job at the hospital to put you under cover. Be safe. –Herald.

WHAT can't give me just one I love you, or a I am so proud of you. I know you gave up your entire life to kill monsters and any kind of social life you could ever have.

I don't know if I can keep handling all of this pressure, I did all this to make a pack be invincible to have more power than I have ever known, but I messed everything up. Erica is dead I found out my little sisters still alive and all my pack members look at me like I am a failure. I wanted to be great leader like my father I just wanted a family like I had before my life turned to ever darkness. Now I just have to get ready for the pack meeting after everyone gets out of school. We really have to figure out what we are going to do about the alpha pack because as of right now we are seriously FUCKED.

As everyone got to the abandoned warehouse all they could think of was the week before when they found Boyd and Cora. All they could ask themselves what was happening with the virgin sacrificing and what was going to happen next.

Derek began the meeting by asking if anyone had any news about the alpha pack or if anyone had heard anything about the murders.

Stiles jumps to his feet almost falling over with the stack of papers he printed out from his house. He starts by explaining about the relentless hours of research he did last night and that he has come up with.

"We either have a bunch of witches that sacrifice virgins for internal youth or leprechauns that are seeking revenge for stolen gold."

Everyone sat in silence and looked at him like he was an idiot.

Lydia was the first to speak; she started by telling everyone how retarded both of those conclusions sounded and went on about a something she read in Allison's beastiary. About killing the most pure for the darkest of magic can only be conjured up on a blood moon. Which the next one will be in six months, giving us a little of time but we have no idea what exactly is going on with the killings and what they are being used for. Plus we have to worry about the alpha pack so we don't get killed.

Then Allison stood, she had been fighting with herself all night if she should tell the pack or not. She finally let them know that her father contacted a special kind of beast hunter that could help them. She explained that all of the stories she has heard about Alyssa are unbelievable. Derek began to fidget and got up and walked out letting the rest of the members leave in silence.

What the fuck are the Argents thinking bringing a shadow hunter here. No one has any faith that I can handle this on my own. Who am I kidding I don't even think that I can handle it.

Cora walked up as Derek was pacing back and forth in the yard. She put her hand on her brothers shoulder and asked him what was wrong.

I just need a little time to figure out what is going on Cora, I really have missed you but I have to go for a run said Derek. As he hugged her and turned for the woods.

Several hours before:

My entire plane ride to California was a blur I should have been doing some digging on what I was going to be walking into but I was so tired of the same thing week after week. I decided that I wanted to go to an actual high school so I made my father enroll me as a senior instead of working as a nurse at the hospital.

When the plane finally landed in Beacon Hills, I noticed Chris Argent right away he was a very good looking man, but I could see the pain he has gone through in his life and how tired her was.

How tired we all were. He grabbed my bags and off we went to his home, my home for the next few months.

He gave me the room on top of the garage with its own bathroom and separate back entrance.

After I finished unpacking my things I decided that I needed to go for a run before doing any research on this new case just to clear my head to get into the game.

Alyssa slipped on tight spandex shorts and tank with her nikes and ipod. She darted for the forest at a steady speed more of a normal humans speed just to get her warmed up.

She could feel the cold fall breeze hitting her face. She could smell the soaking leaves on the ground and the animals around here. This is where she truly felt at home in nature just to be free to feel the earth.

She ran for a good hour until stopping at a pond. She could hear someone running a couple yards behind her.

Instinct stepped in and she climbed the nearest tree waiting for the intruder to show themselves.

Out of the clearing she saw the most gorgeous creature she has ever seen. He was tall with dark hair and thick muscle. She could see his sweat glisten from the trees and seeing his thick chiseled chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

Then the smell hit her, she could smell the creature in him and she felt a pang of disappointment that something so beautiful would have blood on their hands. But she knew evil could wear any face and she had to do her job.

She slowly climbed down the tree and circled behind him ready to charge at him at any moment.

I heard her before she even got close to me I smelt her from a mile away it was a scent that drew me to this lake something that smelt so sweet and pure. I had to find what it was, and after I heard her breath hitch as I walked through the clearing I knew that I was about to meet the shadow hunter.

She jumped from behind as I crouched and she missed me just by a couple inches. To my luck she had no type of weapon on her. Until I was able to see her, then I was frozen in my place. She was the most magnificent being I have ever seen. Tall with long blonde hair, her tight tank showed the outline of her athletic build, but what caught me was her gorgeous hazel eyes that almost glowed in the moonlight.

Then the fight was on. A hard blow to his face knocked him down into the dirt as she ran to give him a blow in the stomach he caught her leg and pulled her down causing her to fall right on top of him.

She grabbed both of his hands and head butted him hard breaking his nose instantly feeling the blood gush down his face.

He was very turned on by her, the way she moved was phenomenal. Almost animal like and how quick she was and agile. His cock began to grow as he thought of the ways he could put her in bed until he felt another hard blow in his gut bringing him back to reality.

Alyssa stood to her feet and asked him a question that he never thought would come off her lips.

"I can smell the blood on you, but I can always feel that you are pure and good.' I don't understand how you can be both a killer and a hero?'

Scott interrupted by telling her that he killed his uncle to save them all. He told her the entire story of Peter and his plans.

I can't believe how blind I have become I just tried to kill this man just because I thought he was guilty. I can't do this any longer I have done it for so long that my world is only becoming black and white when I always looked for good in others. All I can do is blame my father.

I can give you a ride home if you need, said Derek.

Are you sure after I just tried to kill you and after breaking your nose?

As she slowly walked up to him his breath got caught in his chest, he could feel the warmth of her body near him. As she put both hands on his face and SNAP. Water swelled up in Dereks eyes after resetting his nose not from pain but the pressure.

Scott snickered and told Alyssa that he would see her at school tomorrow and him and Stiles could show her around if she wanted. She smiled and thanked him.

So we finally are in his beautiful car, what was I thinking a hunk always has a great car. I bet he picks girl up all the time. What the fuck was that why am I acting so jealous of this man. I don't even know him.

CRACK

Of course it would start raining at this very moment so I could look like an idiot walking out into the rain ugh, no wonder people think I am awkward I have no luck what so ever.

Pulling into the Argents drive way Derek put the car in park and jumped out the car to her door and opened it holding his leather jacket over her head so she wouldn't get wet.

She felt her heart swell in her chest, how could he be so nice to her after to just beat the crap out of him?

He walked her to the front door and told her they were all meeting again tomorrow night to start research if she wanted to join them. Then he smiled a gorgeous smile and her a rain back into the rain to his car.

Walking through the front door sat two teenage girls just smiling at her. Allison was the first to stand she walked up to shake her hand and introduced herself and Lydia.

Lydia snickering to herself, not known that Alyssa could hear her after saying it's about time sour wolf met his match.

Making Alyssa smile. Only to make her mad that she is straying away from the mission.

My dad had to leave for a work meeting, so he is letting Lydia spend the night so I thought we could all watch a girls movie in the living room, would you like to join us?

Am I really being invited to hang out with people?!

Hell yes I would! I shouted maybe a little too overly excited. But first I need to take a shower and I will be right down.

The hot water felt so good on my sore muscles. I started to wash my hair as I looked out the window built into the shower and I saw the crescent moon high in the sky and I noticed something moving in the tree line.

I just had to make sure she was alright, I didn't know what was happening to me I felt like a giddy little school girl. I could still smell her on my jacket as I walked through the warehouse door.

Thank goodness I rigged up separate box cars for everyone to have their own.

I lay down and began falling in an out of sleep.

I wake up in a green field that I used to play in when I was a young boy. I hear someone yelling my name from the distance so I turn to look and it is her. She is in a short white dress with her hair flowing in golden curls.

She takes my breath away as I begin to run towards her it begins to rain and I hear her laugh and twirl in the rain.

My heart feels lighter than I could have ever imagined, then I get closer to her and I notice that her dress is glued to her like another skin and she is not wearing anything underneath. I instantly get hard.

She looks down and smiles, then asks me if that is for her. I can't speak while she walked up to me and rubs my cock through my clothing. I feel like I am going to faint how amazing her little hands feel on me.

She rips my shirt down the middle and I can feel her warm hands run down my chest fallowed by her soft lips kissing my shoulders then nipping at my nipple making me jump. I can feel my heart beating a mile a minute and even though it is raining on us both I feel like I am on fire.

She makes it to the top of my pants and slowly unbuttons them pulling my pants and boxers down together.

She kneels down on her knees and takes my cock into her hands and slowly kisses my tip sending electricity into my body almost making me cum.

Then she takes me all the way down her throat where I can hear her gag in the back of her throat while she picks up speed.

I shoot my load into her mouth and I hear her swallow every bit I have given her, then she stands and leans in to kiss me.

Derek! Yelled Isaac, It is time to wake up we have to get to school.

You're nervous aren't you? Asked Allison.

Umm yeah actually I am I can go kill things that people picture in their worst nightmares but I am scared of a public high school. How pathetic am I?

Maybe it is because I let Lydia dress me to. She put me in a soft extremely short white dress with yellow wedges. She even did my makeup and braided my hair. When I looked at myself in the mirror I felt beautiful but now all of the kids looking at me making me only feel like a freak.

I see Scott walking towards us with a very cute guy with a goofy little grin on his face. Oh so innocent, I think to myself.

I come to find out his name is Stiles and he told Scott that I have a banging body which of course makes me feel a lot better about my outfit choice now.

Then I hear his engine and I know he has pulled up right behind me. I slowly turn around to see him because his windows are rolled down.

Stiles immediately put his arm around me and tells Derek hello. But something changes in his facial expression almost like he becomes angry.

I was hoping I would get to see her before she went into the school and I got exactly what I wished for. But I never thought that she would be wearing exactly what she wore in my dream that night before. Making my dick twitch in my pants thinking of what she did to me.

Then Stiles walks up and puts his arm around her I don't know what happened but I began to get pissed and I growled at this action making Isaac look at me funny.

Hey Stiles, I could really use your help with my homework Isaac asks immediately smiling as they both walk away knowing that his Alpha has finally showed him more than just pain.

Alyssa walks around to the driver side and leans in not knowing that she was giving Derek a great view of her chest.

I can't wait for the meeting tonight. I am really wanting to figure out what we are dealing with she said with a smile.

Me either I know we have a lot better chances now that you are here he said with a giant smile.

What the hell was that? Boyd asked did Derek actually just give someone a real smile?

Allison and Lydia both looked to one another and said aloud match maker! They began scamming on how they could all get these two together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review I didn't even think about making things more clear I should have known when I re-read it. But this chapter will be a lot more alone time with the couples that are panning out. **

**Chapter 2**

**Alyssa POV**

Maybe I should have rethought this whole going back to school thing. For some reason I can't concentrate on anything, I should really blame a certain Alpha for that.

Ring!

Finally done with school for the day now to head off for the pack meeting, good thing Stiles offered me a lift. That kid is just as awkward as I am and has been very kind to me.

Even though I haven't been around these people for long I can really tell how much they all love one another and would truly do anything for each other. I want that I want a real family.

Looking down at my watch I just realized Stiles probably left without me it took me over fifteen minutes to get out of this place. Walking out the front doors I see his green jeep with his goofy little smile in the front seat.

I hopped in and ask where Scott is and he told me that he wanted to ride with Allison they had something's to talk about before the meeting and that he hoped he was good enough company. I almost feel like he was hitting on me. I wonder if he knows how old I really am.

It was a really nice ride to the warehouse, the breeze blowing in and having a great conversation with Stiles I felt like I was part of something for once, and I loved every minute of it.

Him not asking me how the search was going or why I wasn't working harder in my job.

Alyssa…earth to Alyssa…..drawing me out of my trance he looked upset at me. I apologized I was thinking of my father I told him.

Then he asked me….Alyssa would you go out with me this weekend there is a great club on the outside of town.

My mind was screaming A BOY ACTAULLY ASKED YOU OUT. Then I felt weird because the first thing that I thought of was Derek and that I would love to go with him but I do like Stiles to he is very funny and smart.

Stiles, I would love to go with you but you will have to tell me what to wear I have never been on a date.

He looked like a fish out of water, and he actually thought I was lying. I will admit it I know I am by no means ugly but like I have said several times with my abilities I come off very weird but I think that's why this feels pretty right.

Stiles told me to talk to Lydia because the entire pack was going to blow off some steam. All I could do the rest of the ride was smile.

Allison POV

I was really regretting telling Scott that I would give him a ride to the meeting I just felt like it was way too soon. Lydia told Boyd, Cora, and Isaac they could ride with her so we could be alone. Him making me wait is not making my nerves feel any better at the moment.

Maybe I should just leave text him that I wasn't feeling good any longer and I went home to sleep.

Too late their he is with his adorable smile on his face. Making me feel like I am falling in love with him all over. I will always love this boy but we ever do is hurt one anoter.

Hey Allison, are you ready for the pack meeting? I did a little research on my study block but I don't think I really found anything useful, said Scott.

I brought the beastiary with me but I don't know how much we can get out of that we will have to have Lydia decode it for us like last time and now that we have Alyssa here I think things might turn out a lot better.

Scott POV

I really want to just lean over and kiss her, she cant possibly imagine how much I have missed her this summer and what all I have done to win her back.

I have been trying to become such a better person for this girl and I don't know if she even noticed. But I guess it is time to tell her what's going on.

Allison I know the last time we were alone things did not end well between us but I want you to know that I will always love you and do anything for you. You are the reason that I am making myself into a better person. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

I would die for you in a heartbeat and would travel across the world for you if you wanted. You are my everything Allison and I feel empty without you.

Then we kissed, after so long without having her lips on mine I got a little crazy. I got drunk off her kiss and depend it my tongue searching her mouth. Trying to memorize it in case this moment never came again.

Then she put her hand in my hair and pushed me in harder, so I pulled her on top of me and she pulled my shirt over my head kissing my shoulders making me shake.

Derek POV

Well not saying that I enjoy hearing those to have sex outside the warehouse but I am happy that they are back together. Allison truly is Scotts mate and I hope that they keep it that way this time he is must better to work with when they are together.

I should really be more worried why Stiles and Alyssa have been talking in the corner for fifteen minuets it is really starting to bother be because she keeps laughing and smiling I want to do that for her. Wait what the fuck is going on with me.

DEREK you are the alpha of this pack you have already lost a member and you really have to get your shit together stop thinking about this hunter and get with it.

STILES and Lydia, go get some pizza for everyone. That will keep him gone for awhile I thought and maybe start making the redhead laugh instead.

Okay everyone I need everyone to take a book and split up in groups one on a computer the other in the book. Scott and Allison, Cora and Isaac, and Boyd I need you to go to Deaton to make sure you are healed he is in the top building he was asking for you. So Alyssa I guess it is just you and me.

Alyssa POV

I wonder is Derek did this pairing on purpose or if he is just wanting to keep an eye on me he is very hard to read, but maybe that is his trick.

We both sat on a oversized leather couch in what must have been his 'room.' He looked so in thought reading his families archive. I wonder if he ever could be calm just for once.

After that thought it was like my body took over and my mind was not in control, I quietly stood up and got behind where he was sitting and crawled over the back to where I was wrapped around him and I put my hands up the back of his shirt and started giving him a massage.

He was a lot more built that I thought he was through those clothes and his muscles were so tight. When I found a spot that felt all knotted up I heard him moan as I rubbed and I instantly felt the tingles and knew my underwear began to get wet. I didn't mean to but I gently bucked my hips into the back of him.

I was in this trance of arousal and finally I snapped out of it when I heard the doors open. I jumped up and ran down the stairs I was so ashamed of myself. I must look like a whore to this man.

Derek POV

I felt her sit behind me and wrap her long legs at my waist I looked down and just wanted to touch her smooth sun kissed skin. Then I noticed how many scares she had from all the fighting she has done, and it made my heart sink to know that she has been through so much.

Then I felt her hands on my back I thought I might have fallen asleep reading until I moaned out loud and felt her buck me, then I smelt her arousal in the air. It was like a drug my wolf instantly took over, and I felt the growl build up in my chest. She smelled like honey and vanilla and all I could think of was tasting her to she is she tasted that way to.

Then before I knew what happened she was running through my door back to the group. Looking down I knew that it would be awhile before I could join them.

I knew at that moment this women was not going to be leaving my dreams for awhile.

Isaac POV

Looking up from the book I was reading I saw Alyssa running down the stairs very flushed, then the smell of her arousal hit me and I looked straight to Cora who was smirking like a small child.

She looked up from the computer and said that she had a plan on getting the two together then we could finally tell Derek about us. If of course she makes him happy which it looks like she is doing very well.

I pulled her into me and gave her a quick kiss.

Lydia POV

We finally got back to the warehouse of course Stiles had to re-order his pizza. But he is such a goofball. I wouldn't tell anyone this but I think he is very adorable, even before everything with Jackson happened I really wanted to give things a shot with Stiles.

He treats me better than anyone I have ever known. Then after he did such a great job at last years Lacrosse game, maybe it is time to give him a shot. Jacksons gone and I don't feel like getting back together with a jerk who doesn't appreciate me.

Oh Stiles it is on!

Alyssa POV

I told Allison I was going to run home I needed to do a little tracking on my own, complete lie yes but I really did need to get going on this case before it goes farther than just fantasies. Wait like Derek would ever think of me in a sexual way.

I slipped Lydia's shoes off and left them on her car and darted for the tree line. The sun was just getting ready to set so I had a good hour before it would be moonlight. We still had three days before the full moon so I think in that sense I don't have to worry but of course with my training you never know what the fuck you'll find out here.

Wait a second…I smell fresh blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Really been on a roll today I keep thinking of directions to bring this story and I don't want to forget them so I just keep writing everything I think of. **

**Chapter 3 **

Derek POV

I finally regained myself and was able to join my pack, as I entered the main lobby I see everyone spread out eating pizza. Except her I look around but don't see her or smell her any longer. Isaac approaches me and whispers that she ran home after leaving my room.

Immediate guilt hit me that I made her feel like she couldn't stay or wasn't welcome. Cora must have seen the look on my face because she pulled me aside and told me that she left not even five minuets ago and that if I hurried I could catch her.

My sister always did know how much I loved a challenge and a chase. I left Cora and Isaac to finish the meeting.

I bolted for the door and into the woods her scent was fresh and knew I wasn't far behind her, then it hit me like a brick wall the smell I hated the most. The smell of fresh humane blood, it instantly made me ill.

Then I realized that it was in the same direction Alyssa went and I felt a pang of shock and worry I ran faster than I ever thought I could have. I broke through the clearing and saw her stooped over a body.

I released the breath I was holding in I was so scared it was her. I walked to them and saw it was a young girl couldn't be older than fifteen. I could smell sadness radiating off of Alyssa. I kneeled down and put my arm around her I could smell the salt from her tears.

She sighed and looked at me and said this girl looked just like her older sister. She told me the story of what happened.

Her mother and sister were on a hunt, her mother was teaching her sister the ways of a shadow hunter. They were tracking a very powerful demon that had been on a killing spree in St. Louis. When they finally caught up to the demon he was prepared and caught them both in a trap. He tortured them both and left them on the front steps of their home for Alyssa and her father to find them.

That night Alyssa was gifted her powers and she went for the demon, she told me that she skinned him alive and how ashamed she was to let anger get the better of her. How sad she was that this little girl must have felt the fear she did learning she was alone and facing something so terrible.

She turned to me and cried until she fell asleep all I could do was hold her and rub my hands through her hair. I didn't know what I could do to make her feel better.

After she passed out I called Stiles and told him what we found and that he needed to call his father.

I carried Alyssa back to the Argents home and found her house key in her purse I placed her in her bed and began to walk out until she rolled over and told me to stay.

I would never say no to her. She scooted over and I took off my shoes and laid next to her she rolled over and put her arms on me and asked me to hold her. We both drifted right off to sleep.

It was the best I had ever slept since before the fire. I felt so at peace with her in my arms like life was complete for me. I knew at that moment when I woke up and saw her asleep that I was falling in love with this girl that I hardly even knew.

But I made a promise to myself that would change very soon.

Alyssa POV

I awoke to an empty bed with a wild flower and a note on my pillow. It was from Derek he said that he could no longer stay he had to get everyone to school.

My cell phone started to vibrate, it was Stiles he texted me and asked if he could take me to school. I simply replied if he wanted to, I didn't know what exactly was going on. Stiles asked me out on a date but I just spent the night with Derek in my bed. But he didn't try anything I think he felt like he was just taking care of a immature child.

Stiles has showed real interest in me and that's what I should take into consideration.

I got out of bed and took a long hot shower letting the water just flow over my entire body. Walking out of the shower I picked up what Lydia left for me to wear. A plaid shirts and white button up shirt with a straight black tie.

Looking in the mirror I realized I can't let Lydia pick out what I wear anymore, I looked very slutty but I don't know if I should really take that as a bad thing at this moment because I kind of am wanting to try to tease the boys.

Stile POV

I can't wait to pick her up, she is very hot and I really needed to get my mind of Lydia once and for all. I need to face the facts that she will never like me the same way I like her.

Plus it doesn't help that the girl last night was Lydia's younger cousin, I haven't had the heart to tell her yet. Even though I don't really know if they were even close.

Then I saw Alyssa walk out of the Argent house and I think I almost fainted she was in the ultimate boys fantasy and sexy school girl uniform and I knew that Lydia picked out her outfit for the day and all I could think of was thanking her.

She slid into the jeep and I smelt her perfume she was really going above and beyond today but I am really like this wild side of her. It is very sexy. We talked the entire way to school about which batman movie was the best she thought George Clooney was so dreamy but I have to stick with the dark knight personally. We did end up agreeing that Haley Berry made the sexiest cat woman.

Lydia POV

Finally Stiles pulls in I have been waiting for him for over twenty minutes. I of course made myself look cuter than ever. My skin tight red dress white heels curly bun.

But he wasn't alone in his jeep I saw him and Alyssa laughing while she playful smacked his arm and all I could feel was jealousy ragging through me. I should have never made her outfits look so good. I wasn't worried though because I know that Stiles is just a sweetheart and was only being nice to her because she was new.

Everyone knows Lydia gets what Lydia wants.

Derek POV

I saw her with Stiles again laughing and smacking him, what was going on. She let me sleep in her bed last night I held her until I had to leave. Then she shows up wearing something that I would only let her wear in my bed room while we play out a great fantasy.

I don't know if I should be worried but I think it showed on my face because Isaac immediately turned to me and told me to make her jealous. Making me feel like and idiot for not thinking of it first.

I glanced over and noticed Lydia sitting on the benches looking at the same scene as I was so I knew then she would help me and I would help her get what we wanted.

I walked over to her and told her my plan of course she jumped at the chance to make Stiles jealous. Then I noticed Alyssa look to us with sadness in her eyes but quickly disappear as she entered the school.

She really made me question myself if this was the right thing to do.

Alyssa POV

The next two days flew by like a blur we didn't have any pack meetings and I stayed away from almost everyone but Allison because I finally was able to do my tracking.

I found out that the two boys at the high school the twins her in fact part of the alpha pack and that they had a woman member. There are five in total but I couldn't find enough to lead me to where they are hiding every chance I got to fallow the twins they ended up disappearing in a public place.

I am beginning to question my tracking abilities, or they know that someone is fallowing them.

As Allison walks in and sits on my bed she reminds me that tonight they are all going to the club and that Stiles was going to be here by seven, and that Lydia was on her way to take us all shopping. I rolled into my pillow and groaned. Allison just laughed at the gesture.

Me and Allison have become very close and she really wants to learn the ways I track. I feel almost a sister connection with her and I know that I will be very sad after this mission is over and I will have to leave this place.

Allison POV

Finally Lydia showed up and took us to the mall. I learned my lesson last year I told Lydia I didn't have any money this week so I already picked out my outfit for the night. Sadly I forget to mention to Alyssa that she should have admitted the same thing.

But Lydia already started picking out colors that matched her skin tone. I could see the horror look on her face and couldn't help but laugh.

After an hour and half of going in and out of shops Lydia picked out her outfit and short two piece purple dress that looked amazing with her strawberry blonde hair. Then Lydia picked out a dark green strapless skin tight dress for Alyssa with white tall heels.

Yes I am a girl but she made her look HOT.

After we got back to the house we all started getting ready Lydia did Alyssa's hair and I did her makeup then we got ourselves ready just in time to. All three boys pulled up outside.

I slowly walked out the house to Scott's moms' car and he opened the passenger door for me, while kissing me lightly on the cheek.

Alyssa POV

Me and Lydia walked out the house together seeing Allison ride off with Scott. My eyes landed right on Derek standing outside his car, sadly I knew two days ago that he was going with Lydia but I still hoped deep down he might cancel. He looked great though his have his leather jack on with dark jeans and a tight white v neck t-shirt.

I had to remind myself twice that I was not ridding to the club with him that I was going with Stile who looked very charming in his black sweater and pants. He opened my door and we drove off leaving the other two in the drive way.

Making it to the club Stiles handed me a fake ID and I laughed because this woman was clearly not me, but what the hell worth a shot.

I made it in with no problem and we both found Allison and Scott in the crowd dancing. I told Stiles that I was going to put this ID to use and go to the bar he fallowed me and be both had a shot of whiskey then a beer.

A fast song came on and I could already feel the alcohol hitting me Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. We danced what seemed like hours and I looked up from dancing with Stiles to see Derek and Lydia dancing together. Yet she was grinding right on him and it made my stomach flip. I yelled to Stiles I was feeling sick and ran out to the alley way.

Derek POV

She looked stunning all night, I was ashamed of myself that I even let Stiles take her I should have gotten her before he even has a chance. She looked up and looked straight at me I saw the pain in her eyes seeing Lydia pretty much humping me.

She ran outside and I fallowed right behind her. I asked if she was okay and all she said was why don't I go dance with Lydia.

It actually worked she was jealous of her and I finally was able to know she felt the same way about me. I turned her around and asked her why she didn't want to dance with me. She looked angry with me she said that she wasn't like that she wasn't a slut and how dare I even assume she would grind on me in such a way.

Before I could say anything she was back in the club.

I stood in the alley like and idiot thinking about what the fuck just happened.

Alyssa POV

I don't know what has gotten into me why would I say that to him. I just needed to find Stiles to see if he would take me home. I found him in the corner with Lydia straddling his hips kissing him.

I knew I should have been upset because I came with him but deep down I was so happy for him because I knew how much he loved her.

I smiled and turned around and knew that I had to go apologize to Derek I just hope he didn't leave. I walked back out to the alley to search for him I could smell his scent a few yards away.

I found him sitting on the steps of an abandoned building, with his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and told him how sorry I was for blowing it tonight was the first time I have drank.

He apologized to and told me he drank a lot more than he normally does because he couldn't handle seeing Stiles put his hands on me the way he was. That actually made me mad madder than what happened earlier.

I yelled at him "Really Derek I just saw Lydia all over you how do you think I felt?' He grabbed me and pulled me into him and kissed me. I felt fireworks go off behind my eyelids. It felt so amazing.

He lifted me up and carried me to his car.

Derek POV

I texted Cora to come drive me and Alyssa back to the warehouse, she was behind the drivers wheel before I could process what was happening. I couldn't keep my hands off of her. Rubbing my hands up her silky smooth legs hearing her pant and moan when I bit the lobe of her ear.

When we got back to the warehouse I carried her to my room and laid her on my bed. I could see the fire in her eyes. I could smell how wet I had already made her. I could feel my wolf scratching on the surface.

I should have known better it is too close to the full moon to be doing this.

Alyssa POV

After he laid me down he stopped and stared blankly out the window so I took this chance I sat up and slid his jacket off while sucking on his neck. Then pulling his shirt over his head, revealed the hard chiseled muscle that had been hidden under all those close.

I couldn't contain myself I kissed and rub then nipped at his nipples hearing him moan at that just fueled my desire to have him inside me.

He pushed me down on the bed and started at my feet taking my heels off kissing he tips of my toes and up both of my legs to my hot center. I knew he could smell my arousal, I saw his eyes turn red and it excited me.

I knew that tonight would be the greatest night of my life when I heard the low growl build up in his chest when he went under my dress and smelt in. He rubbed his fingers over my silk underwear sending chills down my entire body. He ripped them with his claws and shoved his face into me.

I screamed in pleasure. Then he put a finger inside of me pumping himself in and out making all of my senses put to the max. My muscles began to contract around his fingers and everything went black I cam hard into his face.

While I was coming down from my high he slid my dress over my head. Realizing how exposed I was I put my hands over myself, and he growled at me.

Derek POV

Don't you ever hide your body from me. I want to remember every single inch of you. You look like a goddess and I will make you feel that you could ever imagine. I started by kissing down her neck and pulling her soft pink nipple into my mouth and sucking.

I heard her moan and my cock jumped in my tight pants, she reached between us and undid my button and pulled them down. I noticed her eyes got huge and I could feel fear roll off of her and realized I was going to be her first.

I immediately stopped, Alyssa we don't have to do this I can't take something to pure from you unless that is what you really want.

She answered me by pulling me forcefully into a kiss and grabbing my hard cock and pulling it right to her entrance.

I will go slow but this will hurt, and if you need me to stop you have to tell me.

She bucked into me pushing my tip in and I had to use everything inside me from letting the beast pound into her at the moment. I slowly pushed myself all the way in.

Alyssa POV

It did hurt just like he told me it would but it began to feel great. He filled me like a glove, but he was going entirely too slow for me so I tried by bucking a little harder underneath him but he would not get the hint.

So I flipped him over so I was on top. I began to ride his hard cock inside me I would feel every inch of him and I felt like pure ecstasy. I rammed into him harder and faster than I thought I could go. I heard the crack of thunder and lightning outside.

Seeing the light flash across our bodies I saw the lust in his eyes and I grabbed the back of his neck and pushed myself higher and he hit the perfect spot.

My muscle tightened around him and his eyes flashed while he spilled his seed into me, he pulled me against him and bit into my neck making me cum instantly.

I saw in the dresser mirror my eyes flashed red.


	4. Chapter 4

What do you guys want more romance between our couples, or should we mix it up and have some fighting?


End file.
